


Truth or Dare?

by The_Leafy_Sea_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leafy_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/The_Leafy_Sea_Dragon
Summary: The eight-years are passing another night playing Wizard's Truth or Dare.Harry tries very hard not to look at Draco. Draco: not so subtle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 383





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Eight-year Truth or Dare-fic. Because life is short and we all need some crack in it. (Ya know, the fan-fiction kind, not the other...) 
> 
> This happened b/c I was (still am I guess) STUCK in my NaNoWriMo project, and needed some sort of outlet. Naturally I turned to Tumblr, looked for fic-prompts, saw the three magic words: Truth or Dare.  
And well, here we are.  
It is what it is *shrugs* 
> 
> Un-betaed. All mistakes are my own. (Well, I can't take all the credit, I suppose I should share it with autocorrect)  
There's no plot. There's nothing really, just a lot of kissing and heavy breathing.  
Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Also: I'm never quite sure how to rate things on AO3, is this T? M?...E? Let me know if you reckon I need to change it. Or add tags.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

”Truth or Dare?”

Harry could feel Malfoy’s heavy gaze on him from across the room, he didn’t dare look up and meet it. Instead he spoke to Lavender, eyes carefully trained on his glass, ”Truth.” His pulse quickened. Don’t look up, don’t look up, don’t look up. He licked his lips.

”Have you ever kissed a bloke?”

_Don’t look up. _Fragments of memories flashed before his eyes, lips smashing together ferociously, like fists pounding on flesh at a boxing match. Hands ripping at clothes, searching for skin, finding it. Pants and gasps and moans and… he swallowed, ”Yes.”

Lavender’s expression was triumphant, and there was a mix of surprised and not so surprised comments flying around the room. Harry couldn’t hear them properly through the noise in his ears, his blood rushing, humming.

Someone or someones or everyone asked,”Who? When?”

Harry ignored them and turned to Dean, ”Truth or Dare?”

”Nah, hold on, mate. Who did you kiss?”

”That’s not how this game works.” To Harry’s relief, his voice was steady,”Truth or Dare, Dean?”

”Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes, ”This game isn’t over yet, there’ll be plenty of time to get the details out of you. Dare.”

Harry didn’t feel very inventive, all his brainpower was focused on not looking at Malfoy. ”Kiss Blaise. With tongue.”

And now it was safe, because everyone was watching Dean and Blaise, so Harry let himself look up at Malfoy. He was sitting there, pale and composed and haughty, in an armchair. Just slightly flushed from the fire-whiskey—the pink tinge only visible to a trained eye— lips parted, eyes heavily lidded and focused on Harry.

The utter bastard leaned back further, spreading his legs just a little. Had anyone else seen it they’d just assumed he’d moved around, adjusted a little in his seat, but Harry knew damn well what he meant by it.

His mouth went dry, his trousers tightened. He shouldn’t have looked up. How long had they been staring at each other now anyway? Harry broke eye contact and looked around quickly. Dean was back at his spot on the floor next to Ron, and Pansy Parkinson was confessing to something. Harry didn’t hear, didn’t care. His head was full of Draco. Malfoy, he corrected himself.

”Draco, Truth or Dare?”

Harry stiffened at Pansy’s question.

Draco just flicked her a bored look, ”Truth.”

Her eyes were full of glee as she said, ”Have you ever fucked anyone in this room?”

Draco took a swig from his glass, voice cool as he said, ”No.” Because he hadn’t, had he? Wizard Truth or Dare wouldn’t let the players get away with a lie—half-truths, yes, blatant lies, no.

Pansy looked disappointed.

Malfoy looked at Harry and there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Harry’s stomach fluttered with anticipation. Trousers tightening even more.

Malfoy’s smirk was challenging, Harry lifted his chin accepting the challenge. ”Truth or Dare, Potter?”

Harry knew the room was hoping for him to choose Truth, to find out who he’d kissed. But Malfoy’s eyes dared him to choose differently. A thrill went through him. He licked his lips again—they were so goddamned dry. As was his mouth, his throat. He wetted it with a gulp of whiskey and said, ”Dare.”

The room had gone quiet, the tension palpable between the two old rivals. Ron and Blaise were both reaching for their wands, Harry ignored them.

Draco kept looking at him where he was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the sofa. ”Kiss,” he glanced around the room, and then rested his eyes on Harry again with that infuriating, unshakable smirk twisting his mouth, ”me.”

Harry had seen it coming, but still, the utter bastard. There were encouragements and outraged protests mingling with triumphant laughter and gasps. Draco’s eyes flashed.

Well, fuck this.

Harry didn’t bother to stand up, he simply crawled on hands and knees across the floor and kneeled between Draco’s legs. Draco was goading him into admitting to something he didn’t think Harry would, never once thinking he’d go through with it. Well, fuck that smug bastard, two could play at this game and Harry would bloody win.

The room had gone quiet again.

Harry put his hands on Draco’s knees, sliding them up his thighs, and nudging them further apart to give himself enough room to get closer, to get as close as possible.

Draco was a lot taller than him when sitting like this so Harry reached up and knotted a hand in his tie, the other slowly sliding up Draco’s thigh. Harry’s eyes quickly skimmed over the bulge in Draco’s trousers, wanting to lean down and drag his teeth over the fabric. He resisted and instead used Draco’s tie to pull his face down to his, closer, closer.

He could see Draco’s blood thrumming away rapidly under the smooth skin of his neck. Before he could think twice Harry darted his tongue out to let it flicker over the beat of Draco’s pulse. Draco’s skin was hot and salty under Harry’s mouth and that contact was the last drop for both of them.

Their mouths smashed together, tongues dancing, teeth grazing over lips, scraping over stubble. Draco’s hands closed firmly around Harry’s elbows, and in one swift motion he had half guided, half lifted Harry up into his lap, increasing their closeness, tripling the fire in their kisses.

Stunned silence had given way to cheering and catcalling, and the noise slowly brought them back to reality, to the common room, to the other eight-years. Reluctantly they pulled apart.

Harry looked into Draco’s stormy grey eyes, dark with desire, and made a quick decision. He rose awkwardly from where he’d been straddling Draco’s lap, and stood, facing the room.

He opened his mouth as if to speak a few times, looking for the right words. But finally all he said was, ”Game’s over,” and shrugged. 

He reached out a hand and pulled Draco up. Draco was still looking smug, still smirking. And Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss it off his face, to fuck it away. To transform it from a smirk to a soft ”o”.

They were still holding hands, fingers entwined, and Harry tugged at Draco, leading him out of the common room and towards his bedroom.

The cheering and catcalling was back and twice as loud. Harry couldn’t help but grin to himself. He didn’t care that everyone knew now—it was almost a relief—he only cared that Draco had been ready for them to know and that Harry had discovered that he was, too. And that he’d beat Draco at his own game.

Back in Harry’s room they took each other apart, again and again and again, and Harry watched as every kiss and touch and thrust wiped that smirk from Draco’s face. Marvelled as his tongue licked away the smugness, as the twist of his fingers coaxed soft moans from Draco’s lips. Wondered at how his hot mouth around Draco sent shivers down Draco’s body, how it had his thighs trembling, his entire body writhing beneath him.

Harry couldn’t stop staring at Draco’s face as he spilled over and over again, making their already slick stomachs slicker or leaving a salty taste on Harry’s tongue. Staring at his face as he was fluttering and squeezing around Harry, fingers tangled in Harry’s unruly hair, pulling Harry with him over the edge.

He couldn’t stop looking because the smirk and smugness and the cool haughtiness was for everyone, but this face was for him, and him only.

Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s, panting heavily, their breaths mingled. Their kisses were still breathless, but soft now, almost chaste.

Draco pulled back enough to say, ”You absolute tosser, I didn’t think you had it in you.” He sounded awed, not mad.

”Beaten at you own game, Malfoy?” Harry grinned, ”I thought you were used to me winning by now.”

”What makes you think _you_ won?” The amused look on Draco’s face sent a flicker of doubt through Harry’s gut. He narrowed his eyes, ”Of course I won, I rose to the challenge, I kissed you infront of everyone, you didn’t think I would. Thus: I win.”

Draco shook his head slowly. ”And how do you know I wasn’t counting on your stubborn pigheadedness to accept the challenge and kiss me infront of everyone? How do you know I wasn’t sick of sneaking around because you thought that’s what I wanted? How do you know this didn’t go exactly according to my plan?”

Harry just gaped at him, ”Sodding Slytherins.”

Draco’s smile was all teeth. Harry couldn’t help himself but bent down to kiss it, laughter bubbling in his chest. ”Sodding Slytherins,” he murmured again before he once more lost himself in the soft kisses and strong arms of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
